Murder Strike
by StLouisRibs7734
Summary: Three days after Bond Defeated Gustav Graves, There is a robbery of Goldball,britains new power source. So M sends bond to investigate Maximus Dox, A Former Billionaire Who seems to be Brother-in-law to Hugo Drax.rnBut, then Felix is murdered, and then so
1. The Diner

A sweet morning, A sweet day, that is all 007 needs today after defeating Gustav Graves. "Sir, would you like something to drink" asked a female waitress. "Yes, A Martini, Shaken not stirred." Told Bond. "Sorry, Sir we only have bud shaken not stirred" Said the waitress." "That'll Not Be alright!" said bond taking out a gun and aiming it at her heart. "Ask The Chef to make me one or else." Said Bond reloading his Gun

"Why, yes" said the waitress running into the kitchen. Ten seconds later she came running out with a sniper. "Sorry, Madam I thought that you were someone else said Bond, Placing his gun on the table along with a plate. "Oh, sorry I'll let chef No know to cancel the Martini." Said the waitress running off. But suddenly she heard two bullet shots. Suddenly she fell forward. " Too bad she was a SPECTRE agent" Said bond looking at the dead body of the beautiful female waitress. Then he walked in the kitchen trying to find The chef. When bond saw him, he took out some dental floss and choked The Chef, Dr. No.


	2. Combine a copter and machine guns

Chapter Two

Dox's Mansion, Scotland

"Mister Dox, Is It true that You have built an object that can control all of England's Electric Power," asked a News Reporter. "Why Yes. But Who Told You" said a man who looked rich indeed. He Took out a gun and pointed it at his heart. "The Newspaper" said the reporter running off.

"Ha ha" said bond coming in from a crowd. What Is this called" asked bond. "Goldenball, Mister-'' "Bond-James Bond." Said bond. "I have heard of you. You have killed My brother-in-law, you might Refer to as Hugo Drax." Yapped Maximus. "Actually, Drax Floated into negative space," stopped bond listening for something "Duck!" said bond as a helicopter started shooting bullet's inside the room. Bond then got up and started heading to the kitchen. He came out with a knife and said "_Bond voyage" _Said bond throwing a knife at the pilot. The helicopter started losing it propellers and went on fire, as it crashed into the ocean.

"Sorry bond, I Can't let you stay" said M walking in from a elevator. " We found out the New Head Of the SPEC Program." "The SPEC Program? What Do you know about that?" asked Dox Getting up. Bond Quickly decided on what to say "Shut your piehole"


	3. MI6 Data

Chapter Three

MI6 base, Scotland

"Bond, 002 has been working on a mission to find out what SPEC stood for and who's its leader, which we discovered was Hugo Drax, Then Elliot Carver." Said M. "So who's the leader now?" asked bond. "Maximis Dox." Replied M. "You mean The Billionaire I just saved" said bond surprisingly. "You saved your life only. Maximis Dox Wore a Bullet proof Suit."

"But why?" asked bond. "Drax" replied M. "Why would he care for his Ruthless brother-in-law?" asked bond. "Hugo Drax was the second to last member of the Dox-Drax family, they were best friend's, until the fatal day" told M.

After bond got out of M's office, M sent 007 to Q branch. Q looked younger then ever. "Hello, Q" said bond. "It is O, Q passed away while helping Robinson on his mission" told O. (the next one in my series is going to have more details on that.) "Take care of this" said Q, taking out a lighter "A coding device and a super spy video-camera with 7 photo's available." "And what other Goodies do you have in store for me?" asked 007. "A Walter .42 Shotgun with a mini-screen so you can see what the video-camera is seeing, A Bomb that looks like a ordinary Compact-Disc. And that Walter I'm giving you, shoot's champagne." Said O. "Good" said bond squirting some champagne into a cup. "Cheer's" said 007 " To a happy and Q-less life.


	4. What a Day!

Chapter 4

2:48 PM

Dallas Airport

"Hello, Bond" Said Felix "I'm getting on the flight right now, yes I'm armed, O.K. I will, thanks"

3:54 PM

British Airways flight 7IG

"Attention, passengers" said the plane's intercom. "I hope you enjoyed your life, I'm not the captain, I'm a assassin, and I'm going to crash this plane, unless you can operate us to a direct flight, And Felix Leiter, hope you enjoyed being a spy!" five minutes later they were over the sea but Felix has already been killed, shot by a Nearby Russian spy.

5:13 PM

MI6 Headquarters, Scotland

M has sent bond to her office. "Bond, Felix, on his way towards England, was shot by a Russian spy, and if that wasn't bad enough, the plane crashed into the ocean." Told M. "Who was on the plane from London?" asked bond. "Two Twins, a businessman, and Recorde Cham, the Millionaire, and apparently they all survived."

7:51 PM

Dox Mansion

Bond has already taken his BMW to Dox Mansion. He knocked on the door and Dox answered the door himself. "Remember Me?" Said Bond walking in. "Yes, The view room is destroyed because of that helicopter incident so we are going to the living room" said Dox walking toward a pair of two tall doors and opened them. In there was A Multiplex Theater. "I'll make some popcorn you turn it on," said Dox, with a businessman throwing a suitcase at bond, then the businessman and Dox left bond alone. For 4 hours 9 minutes.

12:00 AM

Dox Warehouse storing Goldenball

A masked ninja is roaming around without destroying the cameras. _Where is it, where is it? _The ninja thought. "Hold it!" said a guard. "yes, I will" said the ninja grabbing the guard's gun by surprise. The ninja fired and took the object the Guard was guarding, Goldenball. Then all of a sudden he took of his mask and waved his hair.

It was A man we know, James Bond.


	5. The Plan

Chapter five

The Plan

"What?" Maximis yelled into the phone "The man who stole GoldenBall, Is James Bond, the man I trapped last night!" "Sorry, sir but we have proof on tape. But Ritchie and Gorbag Has murdered Mr. Sancher." Said the voice on the phone. "Listen, If bond is really behind this, My plan is ruined!"

But Bond did escape, jumping onto a helicopter that tried to kill him. Bond took control, and escaped thoughtfully. Maximis Burst into the room and saw one thing, a grenade.

"Run!" yelled Dox rushing away. But then 007 Came by the window in the helicopter and killed the man with the suitcase. "Ahhh!" yelled Dox Taking out a PPK and aiming it at bond. "Calm Down, old chap" said bond, letting the control's go haywire. He quickly jumped into the room.

"What about the Grenade?" said Dox. "It's a fake," said bond, shooting Dox's hand making him drop the gun "I'm not James bond, I'm Doctor Regis Ficktion, secretly agent 013." "Really? Well I Am Really Colonel General Maximis Dox, head of SPEC, The Secret Palace En Canada." yapped Dox, without thinking. "I thought about something a little while ago, SPEC is really SIC, SPECTRE in camouflage.

"Correct, but, I, Maximis Dox, has already blew up the SIC base, to confuse you MI6 Operatives." "Really, but how are you going to stop me from Telling MI6 about this" said bond, thoughtfully. "I have a Miss Moneypenny captured and hidden" said Dox "and if you tell MI6 my plans, She shall have the honor of having her throat slit."

"After All" said Dox "I Deserve To Raid Again"


	6. Escape from dox manor

Chapter 6

"What do you mean Raid aga-oof" Bond said being beaten. "I'm sorry, my German Accent make's it sound different." Said Dox watching bond struggle. "What German Accent? Your English?" said bond. "So, you haven't guessed yet. Well, too bad. You shall now watch Miss Moneypenny be shot where it hurts. That's what you deserve for ruining my plans."

"James, help" bond heard a familiar voice say. "Dox is going to shoot me, just kick the businessman once and he'll drop the keys to your cuffs." "Now you must pay the price, bond" said Dox taking a gun. Then Quickly, bond kicked the businessman and picked up the keys. "Now, Mr. Bond you shall se Miss Moneypenny Die-What" But Dox was too late, bond already had freed himself, and by the time Dox finished his sentence, Bond saved Moneypenny, Too.

Bond ran with Miss Moneypenny down The Hall, The lobby. And, when he found an exit, Gunmen on the inside, and gunmen in helicopter's outside. "okay, Moneypenny on the count of three, we shall run past the guards, into a vacant helicopter." Bond instructed. "One, Two, Three!" they ran past the guards, with bullets firing. Bond found a vacant helicopter went in, Moneypenny didn't. He looked for Moneypenny in the bulletproof shield and looked at the door, she was lying there, Dead.

Bond Turned on the copter and escaped, without Moneypenny's beautiful body.


	7. A whole lot of chapters!

"Moneypenny" said bond flying away, crying. After all 51 years, he finally lost her, his one true love. He remembered when he first met her, The Moonraker mission, and the exact same one with Hugo Drax Brother of Dox. Drax, Dox, Drax, Dox, Dox, Bond could not take it any more. "All because I killed Drax."  
Bond heard a tune, it sounded like E'm Ahy Six. "Yes, M." said bond talking on his radio watch. "Why did you steal the GoldenBall? You are now a criminal" Said the voice of M. "I stole it? I'm protecting it," said Bond, taking his hands off the controls.  
"GoldenBall had a robbery at 12:00 by A Stealthy Assassin. We say the assassin is you. But Other Intelligence confirms it to be Rene And Bene Renage. Two twins that road on the same flight as Felix Leighter. Ex-KGB, Both Were educated at Russian Facility's and then they started a new career as Geologists. Their IQ was surprisingly high. We also suspect Pierre Ronday involved. Pierre Ronday is an experienced Assassin. Trained and educated by German Specialists. All the German specialists were eventually found dead in their laboratory." M said.  
"Look up the file on any man with a suitcase that follows Dox around. Say he and Moneypenny Are Deceased. Plus, make MI6 do everything it can to find out about how German Dox is." Bond ordered M. "Not at all." M answered.  
"Bond, anyway The FBI discovered an underwater base owned by Dox. It is in the Atlantic. You are to take a Dox Enterprises Truck and deliver an explosive. Then take the Dox international airship to Café Immig to meet meme personally. I'll blow up the explosive and Dox's company will go to the ashes." M explained.  
Bond then decided to drive to Dox's Garage. He picked up the explosive and drove away. He saw the Speed Limit was 20. He went up to 32 MPH, then once he saw the sign that said that the speed limit was 45 MPH. He went up to 69 MPH. that's when bond wanted the radio on.  
He turned it on. Then it exploded. Three Black vans went next to the car. The fist vans door opened, revealing a ninja. The ninja jumped and broke into the car. By jumping thru the window. Bond punched him at first glance. But the ninja immediately kicked, backing bond into the windshield. It made bond press a button that said

DO NOT PRESS UNLESS YOU NEED THE PASSENGER DOOR OPEN

It opened. And the ninja flew out.  
The other two vans were gaining. Bond kicked back into gear and kept going straight heading to a building.  
He then kicked into high gear he went up the stairs leading into the Entrance, but the Dox international van flew up into the air, and crashed threw one of wide windows. He kept going straight. But in front of him were two windows leading to the Atlantic. He crashed threw windows into the Dox international underwater base parking lot. He made it. Now he had to hide the bomb.

Chapter 8

More Murder

Bond snuck around Dox's base with the explosive.  
"Agent XB7 00 B Is Dead. Agent Patrol Van 74 00 And 85 00 Have exploded. So we give great memory to Gustav Ranchur…" The Intercom said. Bond saw a guard and slugged him. Then bond slugged the next guard, and took the explosive and placed it under the unconscious guard.  
"Wait, who are you?" asked a guard, bond threw a hidden dagger at him. Bond then walked toward a window and looked in. He saw a giant laser, aiming in the air. Bond then Moved the controls and the laser moved around.  
Bond then snuck in the room and climbed up to see if he could disarm it. Butt he accidentally touched the trigger. It fired. An alarm went on. Bond saw guards coming toward him. Bond reached into his pocket, found the spy lighter, and took a photo. It dazed the guards long enough for bond to escape.  
At the café, M was waiting constantly waiting for bond. He sat at a window seat. "How may I take your order?" asked a waitress. "I'm waiting for someone." He said. "Mister Bond, you think," she said. "How did you know?" "Put your hands up. Don't move." The waitress said. Taking out a silenced Walther. M kicked it out of her hands, grabbed it, and fired.  
Meanwhile, Bond was boarding the airship. He took out his gun as it launched and shot some more guards. But then a Helicopter driven by two twins started attacking him. Bond killed the guards. And then crashed into them, firing right before the collision. The twins screamed as their helicopter Crashed into the ocean.  
Back at the café, M saw the airship getting closer. But then a convertible parked by M's window. They took out a machine gun. Bond ran in. They fired. The windows cracked. Blood went all over M's table. The convertible moved away.  
Bond caught M as he fell out of his chair. "The explosive. The suitcase. The suitcase controls the explosive. Detonate it. There will be a surprise at Dox manor. And remember. Dox is the king of stock." M said in a low voice, closing his eyes, and then bond dropped him. Bond left for 5 minutes. When he came back a helicopter was loading the suitcase. Bond jumped in, threw a guy out, killed the driver, and grabbed the suitcase. The helicopter crashed on M's forever final dinner.

Chapter 9

Dox-Billionaire-Extraordinaire-Blown Up

3 days later Dox was drinking his Favorite Drink- A Stirred Martini. He thought nothing could go wrong. He was wrong. He drank one last gulp got up, and took a jog. "This is the sweet life," he muttered to himself.  
He took another Sip, and jogged some more. He then decided to call someone. He took out his cell and dialed. He then stopped. Hung up. And Ran But it was to late he was in an explosion of Dox Manor.  
Newspaper went mad. News stations went crazy. Local Authorities went  
Coo Coo Bananas! "Yes very well. Can I put you on hold? Thank-you. Hello. Universal Exports at you service. Oh, you must be Moneypenny's boyfriend, James Bond. You want an appointment with Bill. Why, You think you know who's next on the murder list. Alright, let me tell Bill." N's Chosen Secretary, Yourennda said on the phone.  
"I know who's next." Bond told Tanner. "Nobody's next." Said tanner "Dox's estate blew up this morning, with him." "Did they find a Body?" asked bond.  
Tanner Paused.  
"No"  
"He's alive. And also tell Mathis He's gonna have some murdering to stop. In order to stop his own murder." Bond told Tanner.  
"Oh yeah, and by the way, M's replacement is N, Moneypenny's replacement is Yourennda, Felix's replacement is, awkwardly Elektra's Father's Nephew's son's niece's brother." Tanner Told.  
"A fourth cousin." Bond guessed. "How did you know? Anyway O wants you to try his simulation of Dox Computer Warehouse Technology. It's a video game called Dr. Goldanga. It's a shooting game. Go to O's lab now." Tanner Ordered.

Chapter 10

O again

Bond went to O's new lab. Disguised as a McDonald's Restaurant.  
"Here it is, The new lab, and now, we shall practice using the wobblifier" O said, clicking a button, and then the person he was pointing the weapon at, wiggled his arms madly, out of control.  
"It works!" O said with Glee, then noticing 007. "You are here to test that game, Aren't you?" O said. "Yes" Bond said. "Well, then, go in" Bond walked inside a pod. Then he was surrounded with KGB Hit men. Bond shot one, punched another, and then vice versa.  
Bond found the Game interesting. The overall plot was to blow up A satellite that can cause a new world order. Moonraker. Bond killed the enemy by pushing him out a window.  
Bond destroyed the satellite by using a laser, similar to the one in the base, to destroy the satellite. The satellite Was about to go into Malfunction. Then, He completed the game.  
"Interesting. Reminds me of Moonraker. Dox took the idea by thinking about his brother." Bond told. "You shall take this pair of sun-glasses In order to hack into Dox's Mainframe." O gave him a pair. "Why?" bond asked. "You are going to hack into his database and destroy the file of this game. Then steal any other information you can." O told. "And keep this in mint condition." O said as he showed bond A BMW Z3. "All the gadgets as normal with extra Rockets." Bond hopped into the car, and drove away.

Chapter 11

Bond drove slowly and calmly going south toward Dox Mainframe. It was hard to miss. It was larger than Scaramanga'a funhouse, which was very large, indeed

As bond drove up to the base, he stopped a mile ahead. Then started walking till he saw the gate, and three guards were walking in circles trying to find an intruder.

Using a dart gun, bond shot 2, and knocked the other out. Bond took his badge, and replaced his picture with the guards picture.

Bond walked to the side of the building, and took out a rappel. He fired it towards a giant satellite coming out of the roof and climbed up.

N walked up to the screens. He was thinking about M. M was like his father, like his mentor. And now, he was gone.

N then ordered Robinson to turn the Dox Mansion camera on. She wanted to see Dox Mansion because it was Dox's Information store. Dox sold information, and only useless information. But tonight, Dox said he would invite her majesty to a magic show

"We suspect him to make her disappear." Said Bill Tanner. "Or Cut her in half" Robinson replied. "We got information also that a nuclear arms dealer in the alps is selling a Nuclear Weapon to the KGB" said an agent just looking at a piece of printed paper.

"Who cares? We had bond gamble with the late Felix Leiter on who cares about the KGB almost Ten years ago!" N replied to the agent.

Bond ran up the wall and looked thru a skylight at a dark room. He took his Camera from O and turned it on. Bond then listened in. "Bene, the south side of the building is clear." said one voice.

"Good, now check the North side" said another.

When they both left, bond attached the camera to the glass and looked at his Walther.

He then walked over to a different skylight and opened it, and jumped in. Landing on his feet, Bond walked to a nearby door and opened it up, it was empty. _Good, _thought bond, _it's empty._

He walked in and looked at screen on his Walther. No one was in the hall. Bond walked to the back of the room and opened another door leading to a different hallway.

Bond saw a door with a skull and two bones crossed behind it, and underneath that read DANGER: HIGH VOLTAGE. Bond walked up to it, and tried to open it.

"Ahh!" he yelled silently as the door shocked him. He fell to the floor. He looked at his hand. It was only burnt; nothing major.

He got up after about two minutes and looked at his Walther. No heat was picked up in the other hallway.

Bond then looked at the door next to the one with the electric shock.

It had a sign that read WARNING: PASS THIS DOOR AND YOU WILL BE SHOT. He opened it and saw a giant computer. He walked up and then noticed a camera looking at the computer. He had no weapons to destroy it with. And on the top of the ceiling was a rusty lock attached to a trap door.

He shot the lock with the champagne coming out of the Walther. It fell right in front of the camera, blocking it's view.

He then walked up to the computer and put on the glasses. Then he saw about 5 files pop up in front of him. The files read

GAMES

INTERNET

FILES

RESTRICTED INFORMATION

And

SECURITY.

Bond hacked into games and found the file about Dr. Goldanga. He deleted it, and then hacked into restricted information. He found 6 files, Beginner's info, Budget, Plot, Original Founder, New founder, and Coclusion he acsessed conclusion, thinking it was a summary of the entire program.

N scanned across the files bond was sending him. "Space Stations? Laser Beams? Rebirth? Dox is crazy!" N yelled, making sure everyone in office could hear him.

As bond exited, he remembered about the Walther, so he checked, and saw himself. He then turned over and looked up. A guard was there with his camera. "My name is Bene. This is Rene." Said Bene, as Rene slugged bond. "Good, Our master will be very happy.


End file.
